


Pet-Sitting

by river1983



Series: Tumblr Collections [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural) is So Done, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Disaster Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, He's kind of chaotic, Jasper and Collie, M/M, Soft Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but in a soft way, dogs!, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river1983/pseuds/river1983
Summary: Castiel is gone on a trip, leaving dean to take care of their two dogs, Jasper and Collie.Much fluff ensues.Tumblr prompt: “Everybody! Don’t worry, I have this completely under control!”





	Pet-Sitting

_“_Are you sure you have this under control?”

Dean rolled his eyes for the 50th time, pulling his husband close to him and kissing him lightly on the lips. 

“Of course, I have this completely under control,” Dean reassured. “Do you doubt me?”

Cas raised his eyebrow. “Dean, last time I left you alone with Jasper and Collie you freaked out and called me after an hour asking me what to do.”

“They’re_ dogs_ Cas, they’re living creatures I have to take care of! I’m better now, I got this.”

Castiel eyes him once more, then shook his head and smiled, kissing Dean once again. “I’ll miss you…”

Dean smiled back at him. “I’ll miss you too, Cas.”

He pecked him once more on the lips and pushed him lightly. “Now go, or you’ll miss your train!”

Cas rolled his eyes as he picked up his luggage. “I still can’t believe you made me take a 6-hour train ride rather than fly for 2 hours.”

Dean shook his head. “Can’t risk the love of my life dying flying through the air in that metal death trap.”

Castiel blushed and shook his head. “I can’t believe I married you.”

“You love me!”

Cas smiled as he stepped out. “That I do. I’ll text you when I’m at the station.”

“Alright, love you!”

“Love you too!”

–

Dean fell back against the couch and sighed. With Castiel’s job, he was always out about on business trips, leaving Dean with the two dogs they had adopted, Jasper and Collie. 

Don’t get Dean wrong–he loved Jasper and Collie. He just missed Cas when he was on a trip, and sometimes he got a little overwhelmed with the idea of being alone for a week with two dogs to take care of.

As Dean sulked for a moment, Jasper, the large, black Doberman he was, leaped onto the couch onto Dean’s lap, wagging his tail. Dean smiled, running his hand down the dogs back. He looked over at Collie, a Shiba Inu, sleeping on her dog bed.

“You hungry, Jasper?”

As if the dog could understand him, Jasper nodded, nudging Dean a little with his head.

“Alright, alright.”

Jasper jumped off of Dean and landed on the floor, trotting over to the kitchen.

Dean shook his head with a smile, catching up to the dog and scratching his ear. Jasper wagged his tail impatiently.

“Alright, alright! I’ll get the food.”

Dean reached up in the cabinet and pulled out the bag of dog food, pouring a generous amount into his bowl. “There you go.”

Dean turned with a yawn, flopping back on the couch to nap while Jasper ate.

–

Dean was awakened not even 5 minutes later to Jasper whining as he nudged Dean’s hand.

“What, Jasper? I just fed you.”

Jasper just pawed at his hand and whined. Dean sighed and got up, peeking into the dog’s bowl.

Full.

“What’s the matter, Jasper? You still have food here.”

The dog basically shook his head, pawing at Dean again.

“You never had a problem with this food before!”

Jasper didn’t budge, looking at Dean with wide puppy eyes despite him not being a puppy anymore.

“Ugh, alright! I’ll get something else. You’re too cute for your own good, you know.”

Jasper wagged his tail as if to say ‘I know’.

“Snarky dog.”

Dean went into his room, closing the door with a sigh. As he changed clothes, he couldn’t help but think it was something much worse than just Jasper being a foodie. He’s eaten the food before, why wasn’t he now? He thought about calling Cas, but he shook off the thought. He could do this…, right?

He left his room, grabbing two leashes. “Alright Jasper and Collie, let’s go for a walk.”

–

Dean arrived in the supermarket with two dogs in tow (luckily they didn’t have a pet policy) and scoured the dog food aisle for a different type of dog food. He grabbed 5 types just in case Jasper decided to be picky again (Cas would kill him later but Dean pushed that thought away for now.). After paying, he walked Jasper and Collie back to the house, stopping every once and a while so they could do their business or bark at a squirrel.

After getting into the house, Collie ate the remaining food left in Jasper’s bowl then fell asleep, and Dean poured dog food #1 into Jasper’s bowl.

“Bon appetit.”

Jasper looked at it, then pushed it away with his paw. Dean groaned. 

“Why are you like this_ now_ Jasper?”

–

After attempting to feed Jasper all the dog food Dean had bought, Dean was worried. Why wasn’t he eating? Could he be sick? He didn’t want to take Jasper to the vet without at least talking to Cas, but he didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of proving Dean couldn’t handle some dogs. 

He looked over at Jasper again. The dog looked fine, he was still jumping around like there was nothing wrong with him. So why wasn’t he eating?

Dean sighs, throwing in the towel.

“Fine! I’ll call Castiel, the stupid little–” He says to himself. He dials his number and waits for Cas to pick up.

“_I knew you would call me at some point.”_

Dean smiled. “Love you too, babe.”

Dean looked down. “I’m sorry, I tried like 5 different types but he’s not eating and I–”

“_You don’t need to apologize, Dean. What do you mean he’s not eating? Jasper?”_

“Yeah, Jasper. He won’t eat anything I put in front of him.”

“_What dog food did you feed him?”_

“Dog Chow, Beneful, Kibbles and Bits, Natural Balance, and AvoDerm.”

Then Castiel starts laughing uncontrollably over the phone. This confused Dean, but a smile still appeared on his face, as it always does when Cas laughs.

“What?”

“_Dean, Jasper only eats Blue Buffalo. It’s on the grocery list.”_

“What!?”

“_I love you, but you’re an idiot_.”

“How did I grab every dog brand EXCEPT FOR BLUE BUFFALO–”

“_Calm down, love. I just married an idiot.”_

Dean chuckled a little. “I guess you did. I’m sorry Cas.”

“_You’re fine, Dean. I just got off the train. I’ll call you when I get to the hotel.”_

“Love you.”

“_Love you too. Hopefully you’re able to feed Collie without calling me.” _

“Hey! I fed Collie just fine!”

“_Sure.”_

“I hate you.”

“_Love you too, Dean.”_

Castiel hung up, leaving Dean to smile at his phone. Jasper came and rubbed his head against Dean.

“Good boy.” Dean said with a smile.


End file.
